Niezapominajka
by RosalieC.Black
Summary: Miniaturka o miłości i stracie.


** OD AUTORKI: Praca jest non-profit. Wszystkie postaci kanoniczne należą do Marka Gatissa i Stevena Moffata.  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Mamusia była taka piękna. Miała czarne jak węgiel, proste włosy do pasa i duże oczy, które swoim kolorem przypominały małemu Jamesowi niezapominajki. Mama zawsze powtarzała, że jego obsydianowe tęczówki są równie piękne jak jej, bo są tajemnicze i bystre.<br>Czteroletni chłopiec wołał _Mama_ lub _Mamusia_, ale wiedział, że jego rodzicielka ma na imię Myosote, _Niezapominajka_. Gniewał się na nią czasami, że nie ma tak rzadkiego, pięknego imienia jak Mama, ale ona zawsze opowiadała, że James najlepiej pasuje do nazwiska. Moriarty. Mamusia nigdy nie mówiła skąd się wzięła ta nazwa. Jednak Jim znalazł kiedyś w książkach Mamy łacińskie tłumaczenie sentencji _mori art ti_. _Umieranie jest sztuką_. Bardzo chciał wiedzieć co to znaczy, ale gdy zapytał Mamusię, ona tylko się rozgniewała. Nigdy więcej nie zapytał.

James zerwał pęczek niezapominajek i zaczął biec po łące w stronę ogródka, gdzie Mama się opalała. Bose nóżki deptały miękką trawę, a spośród wysokich kwiatów widać było tylko słomiany kapelusz, który sam sobie uplótł pewnego słonecznego ranka.  
>- Mamusiu! - Jego wesoły pisk zdawał się ożywiać ogród. Piękna kobieta uchyliła zamknięte dotychczas powieki, podnosząc się z leżaka. Miała śliczną niebieską sukienkę z jedwabiu, tę chłopiec lubił najbardziej. Wspiął się na mamusine kolana i wplótł w jej rozpuszczone włosy zerwane wcześniej kwiaty. Ona wzięła od niego jednego kwiatka, umieszczając go w czarnych włosach syna. Ten zmarszczył się zabawnie, krzyżując ramiona na piersi. - Kwiaty są dla dziewczyn.<br>Jej melodyjny śmiech rozpromienił wystarczająco piękny, lipcowy dzień. James wyszczerzył w łobuzerskim uśmiechu wszystkie swoje mleczaki.  
>- Bardzo cię kocham, Jim - Mama przytuliła swoje jedyne dziecko, a malec mógł poczuć zapach jej włosów. Zapach niezapominajek - słodki, słoneczny i ciepły. Włosy Mamusi były cudownie miękkie, jak najmiększy koc, który James widział kiedyś na niemieckim jarmarku.<br>- Ja ciebie też, Mamusiu.  
>Obdarzył blady policzek mamy soczystym buziakiem, takim jakie dzieci darują mamom na urodziny lub imieniny.<br>- Kiedy będziemy się uczyć? To opalanie to same nudy! - zamarudził chłopiec. Choć łąka i ogród _na pustkowiu_ były piękne i tylko jego, to zaczynał się nudzić. W promieniu kilku kilometrów nie działo się nic ciekawego, nawet listonosz miał problem ze znalezieniem ich adresu. Mama i James zgodnie uważali, że piętrowy kamienny domek o nieregularnym kształcie oraz z białymi okiennicami był bardzo śliczny. Ponoć tutaj kiedyś mieszkali dziadkowie, ale malec nigdy ich nie widział. Mamusia wzięła syna na ręce i podążyła z nim do domu.

Była bardzo mądra. Tak uważali wszyscy, którzy ją spotkali lub rozmawiali z nią chociaż pięć minut. James też to wiedział. Mama opowiadała, że zanim on pojawił się na świecie, wykładała fizykę na uniwersytecie w Dublinie. Teraz to jego uczyła i był zadowolony, że ma jej wiedzę tylko dla siebie. Czterolatek szybko opanował podstawy irlandzkiego, angielskiego i matematyki. Potem doszła przyroda, którą bardzo polubił. Mamusia zadecydowała, że nie będzie chodził do przedszkola, ponieważ według niej to była strata czasu i potencjału. Czasami zabierała go do miasta, na plac zabaw, ale wszystkie dzieci były tam takie głupie. Niemożliwie głupie, bez własnego zdania. Jim _nienawidził_ placów zabaw.

Z początkiem jesieni, Mama stała się nerwowa. Stale wyglądała przez okno, w nocy spała z Jimem w jednym pokoju. Bardzo zbladła i wychudła, a Jim to widział. Obserwował ją niemal z takim samym niepokojem, jaki ona odczuwała. Nie miał pojęcia, co się dzieje z Mamusią, ale nie pytał. Nie pozwalał, by puściły jej nerwy, tak jak wtedy, gdy zapytał o śmierć.

- Dlaczego Kanarek się nie rusza? - zapytał pewnego dnia, wyciągając wiotkiego ptaka z klatki. Miał wrażenie, że jego żółte pióra wyblakły i nie są już tak słonecznie piękne, jak niegdyś.  
>Mama gwałtownie odwróciła się od okna. Zamrugała kilka razy w nerwowym tiku. Wyglądała na poruszoną.<br>- _Zdechł_ - skrzywiła się na to brzydkie słowo. - Miałam na myśli to, że on umarł, Jimmy.  
>Chłopiec poczuł, jak napływają mu do oczu słone łzy. Maleńkie ciało ptaka w jego dłoniach było już bezużyteczne. Kochany <em>Kanarek<em> już nigdy więcej nie zaśpiewa mu na dobranoc. Broda Jamesa zadrżała niebezpiecznie.  
>- Dlaczego? - Kilka kropel spadło na Kanarka i zmoczyło jego miękkie piórka. Mamusia uklękła przed czterolatkiem, łapiąc go delikatnie za ramiona.<br>- Kanarek był już stary, Jim - wytłumaczyła cichym głosem, który stracił swoją melodyjność wraz z końcem lata. - Śmierć jest nieodzowną częścią każdego organizmu i ty to wiesz, kochanie.  
>Pogłaskała ukochanego syna po lekko opalonej skórze, przesuwając opuszkami palców wzdłuż jego twarzy, jak miała w zwyczaju robić.<br>- Ale - chłopiec zaprotestował, patrząc z rezygnacją na martwego ptaka.  
>- To nie jest sztuka - powiedziała gniewnie, lecz pod naporem obsydianowych tęczówek, jej głos złagodniał. - Śmierć to smutny koniec ludzkiego życia. Nic, co można byłoby nazwać pięknym. Pokazuje tylko, jak słabe jest nasze ciało w porównaniu do natury.<br>Przerwała, widząc, że Jim patrzy na nią z niedowierzaniem i fascynacją zarazem. Zaproponowała, że pochowają Kanarka, tak jak być powinno. Nienawidziła matek, które w tajemnicy przed dziećmi spuszczają ich rybki w toaletach. Chłopiec zerwał jedne z ostatnich niezapominajek i ułożył pod jabłonią, na której ona wyryła nożem napis _Ukochany Kanarek Jima - 10.09.1980_.  
>- Weźmy trochę niezapominajek do domu. Zaparzę ci herbatę. - Jej ukochany syn wciąż milczał, kiedy Mama zrywała niebieskie kwiaty. W domu postawiła przed nim herbatę z niezapominajek.<br>- Dlaczego jest niebieska? - zapytał chłopiec, oglądając uważnie błękit w jego kubku. Mamusia uśmiechnęła się lekko.  
>- Barwnik, błękit brylantowy. Nie można spożywać go zbyt często, bo to grozi zachorowaniem.<br>James uśmiechnął się do Mamy. Zrobiła _niezapominajkową_ herbatę, żeby go pocieszyć. Miał najlepszą Mamusię na świecie. I tylko jego.

Gdy skończył zadane mu obliczenia, Mama czekała na niego w korytarzu. Nie była raczej w dobrym humorze. Minę miała smutną, niewyraźną. Uklękła, by mieć kontakt wzrokowy z Jamesem.  
>- Chodź tu do mnie, kochanie. - Chłopiec wykonał bezsprzecznie polecenie. Mamusia włożyła coś w jego drobną rączkę. Była to ciężka szkatułka, zamykana szyfrem. - Gdy, kiedykolwiek zabraknie ci pieniędzy, otwórz tę szkatułkę i udaj się do <em>Limerick, Brookville Gardens 28<em>. Znajdziesz tam kogoś, kto na pewno ci pomoże. Wystarczy, że pokażesz mu pierścionek, który znajduje się w środku. Kod to _15379_. Zapamiętasz?  
>Malec pokiwał głową, zapamiętując adres i kod. Wiedział, że w jego umyśle będą bezwzględnie bezpieczne. Nie rozumiał jednak Mamusi, wydawało mu się, że każdego dnia oddala się od niego o kilometry. Nawet przestała go uczyć matematyki, gdy zauważył, że popełnia podstawowe błędy.<p>

Zapisała go do szkoły, ale nie lubił tam chodzić. Przez głupie dzieci. Szkolne dni spędzał samotnie w bibliotece lub na korytarzu. Czasami bywał złośliwy dla innych dzieciaków, ale Mamusia upominała go za każdym razem coraz surowszym głosem. Wraz z początkiem października nauka stała się nie do zniesienia. Nauczyciele nie chcieli zrozumieć, że James umie już wszystko i się nudzi.  
>Postanowił więc zrobić Mamusi niespodziankę, sam wracając do domu. Przy drodze zerwał kilka niezapominajek, lecz nie były one tak piękne jak te lipcowe. Uciekł z lekcji, by zdążyć przed Mamą. Zastanawiał się czy nowy listonosz trafił i czy przyniósł jakieś listy. Mamusia często rysowała na kopertach obrazki, które on potem kolorował. Zauważył przed swoim domem tłum krzątających się ludzi, więc wszedł do środka od strony łąki. Czy to byli policjanci? I gdzie jest Mamusia?<br>- _Mamusiu_ - odezwał się cicho, wchodząc do kuchni. Jeden z mężczyzn w mundurze podniósł na niego wzrok, wołając swoich towarzyszy. Jednak James nie zwracał na niego uwagi, zrzucił ciężki tornister i pobiegł w stronę nieruchomego ciała, ślizgając się w kałuży krwi. Odgarnął Mamusi włosy z czoła, lepiące się od posoki. Mama była pocięta nożem. Miała mnóstwo ran, z których sączyła się brunatna krew. Jej piękna twarz została nietknięta. Malec, płacząc gorzko, próbował ją w jakiś sposób przytulić. Nie była stara, nie powinna umrzeć jak Kanarek. Policjanci usiłowali odsunąć chłopca od bezwładnego ciała Mamusi, ale on wierzgał nogami, rzucając się w szale. Mama była młoda, nie mogła umrzeć. Nie mogła go zostawić samego. Ktoś strącił ze stołu wazon z ostatnimi niezapominajkami w tym roku, które rozsypały się na włosach Mamusi.


End file.
